


You’re okay

by lazyphannie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyphannie/pseuds/lazyphannie
Summary: Phil has a headache
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	You’re okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya this is another micro-slice of life so hopefully y’all like it  
> If you wanna pop on over to my tumblr [alazyphannie](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alazyphannie) i have a feeling I'll be doing more shit on there

There’s a slight pounding sitting right above his eyes and it’s making him go mad.

That insistent sound just hammering away and yet he isn’t doing anything to stop it. Instead he’s just lying there. Face first in the pillow, his arms and legs fanned out looking like a starfish. 

Dan’s puttering around downstairs. He thinks he remembers him saying something about a package of clothes that arrived in the mail, but Phil’s not 100 percent sure cause he could have also dreamt it. 

It’d be weird if he’d dreamt Dan too. Why is that where his brain went to? But no seriously, what if Dan was just a figment of his imagination and he was insane or something. Just an insane man, lying on a bed with a headache. He chuckles and then winces. The laughing was stupid because it moved his face and moving his face meant that whatever was rattling around inside his head became louder. 

He really should just get up and grab a Panadol from the bathroom. It was like 2 steps away and if he did that then maybe he’d feel like going downstairs and visiting Dan. The Dan who he was sure is real. 

He pushed himself up off the bed as slowly as possible. His arms aching for no reason other than they’d been still for way too long. His head lifts up, and he opens his eyes to look at the bathroom door before remembering how fucking bright it is.

He groans and slams his face back into the pillow. Closing his eyes and wanting to just go back to sleep. His head aches so much worse now. That pounded getting louder and louder and harder and harder like it’s trying to escape through his forehead. Beating a hole through his skull like it was a wall. 

He’s trying his best to ignore it. To pretend the pounding isn’t there and get up again but it won’t go away and he really thinks he’s going to start crying if it doesn’t stop. He wants to start crying.

There’s a wetness in his eyes. God, he’s so emotional. Why the fuck does he need to cry like a baby? It’s just a stupid headache and he gets them all the time, but for some stupid goddamn reason tears are trickling into the pillow, and he’s muffling his whimpers by biting down on the pillow case. He scrunches his hands in fists and pounds them against the mattress as an outlet for his anger, but gets little relief. He feels pathetic. A pathetic baby loser who’s crying because he has a headache and could also be a lunatic cause Dan might not be real. He might have dreamt him up because how does he even know he’s downstairs when it’s gotten so quiet now? He sobs loudly this time. It forces itself out of his throat and he tries to hold back another one but it doesn’t work because the crying is making his head feel worse and he’s just so pathetic.

There’s movement on the stairs that Phil doesn’t notice. And a hand in his hair. Stroking gently. Another cradles his hip and pulls him up so he’s sitting with his back pressed against the body the hands belong to. Dan’s wrapping his arms around him, guarding him, and he sobs louder. 

“Hey, you’re okay,” Dan whispers into his ear. “You’re okay.”

Phil just cry’s. He leans his head back against Dan’s chest, eyes still clenched shut because it’s still too fucking bright in here and he cry’s. Letting out everything, and Dan just holds him. Stroking him and trying his very best to just comfort him.

His cry’s eventually turn into hiccups, and he manages to turn so that he’s facing Dan so he can also wrap his arms around him. Dan strokes a piece of hair from out of his eyes and kisses his nose ever so gently. Phil would have smiled if his head had stopped hurting but it hadn’t so he just sat there. 

“Can you get me some Panadol,” he asks him. The words muffled and quiet because his face is pressed into Dan’s t-shirt. 

Dan gets up without another word from Phil, laying him back against the bed. Phil hears the bathroom door open, a cupboard being rummaged through, and the tap running. Filling up a cup of water. 

He waits till Dan’s sitting back on the bed before he attempts to open his eyes again. His hand shields them from most of the light but it still hurts so he shuffles upwards and takes the cup of water Dan’s holding out for him, as well as the Panadol tablets in his palm. Phil pops them into his mouth quickly, and gulps down the water before laying back down on the bed. 

Dan takes the cup out of his hand, and puts it on the bedside table before curling up into Phil’s side. He threads his fingers through Phil’s hair again, and gently massages his head. “Thank you,” Phil whispers, and Dan just hums in acknowledgement. 

Phil closes his eyes again, the drugs dulling the pain until it’s barely noticeable. He cuddles up to Dan, resting his head against Dan’s shoulder. Sleep comes quickly for him after that. Taking him away. Wrapped in loving arms that hold him and he knows he’s okay.


End file.
